Shoot me
by ParisLove9
Summary: Alison is an outcast with zero social skills, with a huge crush on Emily. Emily is one of the popular girls along with Spencer and Hanna. Spencer is a lesbian dating an artsy girl named Aria.
1. Help me?

I could feel it, my heart was beating like a drum..it was pounding hard and fast, and I knew exactly why. Emily was sitting next to me, I could feel her hair touching my shoulder gently every time she moved. I kept my eyes looking forward, watching as the teacher wrote math problems on the board, but it was getting harder to sit still as the seconds ticked away on the clock. Emily doodled in her notebook, I watched as her hand formed a heart, the pencil sketching it onto the page perfectly. That little heart caused my mind to race _was that heart a sign, was she trying to tell me something...did she like me like I liked her?_ I smiled at the simple thought that Emily might like me back, but I only smiled slightly..so she wouldn't see.

"Alison" the teacher announced, his eyes starring daggers at me violently _Oh my god_ I thought _did I do something wrong, why is he calling my name, did he see me smiling at Emily and did that make him upset for some reason?_

"Alison" He repeated himself, as he started to walk towards me slowly.

"Negative twelve" Emily whispered softly into my ear, _and yeah I know that she was just telling me the answer so I would stop making a fool of myself, but honestly all I could think was how amazing it felt to have her so close to me that her lips were almost touching me, I could feel her breathing on my skin and I could smell the chlorine in her hair..god I was losing my mind._

"Negative Twelve" I smiled awkwardly up at the teacher.

"Correct" He smiled, turning around.

The rest of class went normal, me wishing that Emily would like me, freaking out when she looked my way and smiling every time her skin slightly touched mine. Once the bell rang I stood up, that was my last class of the day, so I made my way to my locker were I started to get the books I needed for tonight's homework. That's when I heard the voice of an angle say my name.

"Alison" Emily ran up to me with a big smile spread across her face.

" ..hi" I barely made out as my heart beat got faster and faster with every second that she was near me.

"So, we've been sitting next to each other for a while now in math class and I have been noticing that your grades aren't so great...I was wondering if you needed some help" Emily's smile was making my heart weak, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Like a tutor?" I questioned

"Yeah, I would be happy to tutor you" Emily responded happily

"Um...sure."


	2. My math fairy tale

That night went like every night did at my house, we didn't see each other much till dinner and then we ate in almost complete silence. I have no clue why my mom makes us eat at the table, we never talk and it's just weird. My dad missed dinner like always, and when he did get home he went straight to his study without a word. Jason, my brother left the house right after dinner, saying he would be back soon...but he wasn't. And my mom said she had plans and left also, leaving me pretty much alone..again. I went to my room, and lied on my bed looking around the room and wishing it had more to it, it had no theme, no colors really, it was boring. I lied there for hours, drifting off at times but not for long. Then my phone rang, I jumped up and grabbed it quickly. I smiled when I saw the name across my screen.

Emily.

"Hello" Emily sounded happy as she spoke.

"Um..hi" I muttered, my heart beating faster and harder than ever before..Emily fields is talking to me on the phone, she called me, she wanted to talk to me, this thought was what was making me so nervous.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked me, and I wanted to tell the truth and say no, that my family was more like people who lived together because they had nowhere else to go, that we never talked and it was awful. I wanted to tell her that my room sucked and that it needed a change, I wanted to be honest about if I was ok..but I lied.

"Of course" I responded "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just sounded nervous or something, that's all" Emily laughed, and my heart skipped a beat at the sound of her amazing laugh.

"Oh..I was just surprised I guess." I laughed along with her.

"Ok" Emily said "I was just thinking that we should pick a day that I would come over."

"Come over?" I questioned, lost in what she meant..did she want to talk, be friends..more.

"To tutor you" Emily giggled "Don't you remember?"

"Oh, duh" I laughed "Sorry I forgot"

"No problem" Emily said happily. "So what day is good for you?"

"Um..tomorrow is fine" I barely made out, I was scared at the thought that Emily would be here, in my house, probably my room...talking to me.

"Great" Emily laughed a little "I guess I will walk home with you after school."

"Sounds good" I smiled.

"Ok, well I have homework so I have to go."

"Ok" I responded "Bye."

"Bye." I heard right before she hung up the phone.

Oh my god! I thought, as I put the phone down, Emily Fields, the smartest, prettiest, funniest, most perfect girl ever was coming here. To see me. She wanted to help me with math, and yeah that wasn't the most romantic reason ever, but it was good enough for me. She was going to walk home from school with me, she was going to meet my family (if they are home) and then she is going to talk to me for hours and teach me math..god it was like a fairytale.


	3. I'll take care of you

The next day at lunch time I was sitting with Mona, my best friend since forever. She was studying for her history test that she had next period, and I was lost in my thoughts of Emily.

"It's just math" Mona looked up at me, but I barely heard her.

"Ali!" Mona pushed me a little, and broke me from my trance.

"Sorry" I whispered "What did you say?"

"Alison" Mona rolled her eyes "Emily Fields is the second most popular girl in school, right behind queen bee Hanna Marin. There is no way she likes you like that"

"What does that mean?" I asked, my voice becoming angry.

"She can have anyone Ali, and well your you. Unpopular, nobody knows you, socially awkward Alison." Mona's eyes went back to her books.

"Go to hell!" I yelled, standing up. "Just because she can have anyone, doesn't mean she doesn't want me!"

"Ali" Mona stood up.

I raced out of the cafeteria, and into the bathroom close by. It was empty, so I took the opportunity to be alone..and cry. I knew that Mona was right, Emily Fields was amazing, pretty, talented, kind, every guy loved her and well she probably loved one of them back. She was probably straight. But that didn't mean Mona had to say what she did, yeah I was weird, and nobody knew me at this school but Mona was supposed to be my friend..she was supposed to support me not break me. I slowly fell to the floor, leaning against the filthy bathroom wall. I let the tears run down my cheeks, my face turning a bright red as the sobs escaped me. My hands covered my face, wishing I could just disappear and never come back to this school.

"Alison" Emily exclaimed as she ran up to me "What's wrong?" She fell to the floor, sitting in front of me. Her hands reaching out and taking mine.

"Nothing" I lied, knowing that she didn't even kind of believe me, I mean nobody cries on the bathroom floor for nothing.

"Hey" Emily smiled, letting go of one of my hands as she brushed the hair out of my face. Her smile widened as she saw my eyes, and I smiled sadly when I saw hers. "Baby, please don't lie to me"

My heart skipped a beat when she called me baby, did she call everyone that or just the girls she found crying alone in the bathroom, or was it just me?

"I..I" I cried, falling into Emily who gladly wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I saw you run out of the cafeteria after you yelled at Mona, I followed you here." Emily whispered "I just, I was worried you weren't ok, Can you please tell me why you are so upset?"

I pulled away from Emily, our eyes meeting, her beautiful brown eyes shining in front of me. I wanted to tell her the truth so bad but I couldn't scare her away right as she started to act like we were friends.

"Mona said that the person I like would never like me back pretty much" I responded to Emily, trying to be honest while not letting it slip that I love her.

"Why would she say that?" Emily asked me, her eyes confused.

"Because I'm me, nobody likes me, I'm weird and awkward" I smiled sadly.

"Really?" Emily smiled "Cause I like you, I see a girl who is sweet, and beautiful. A girl who could use a new friend, someone who sees how amazing she truly is."

"You think..that I, I am..really?" I stuttered, barely making the words as my heart beat became fast and hard. She called me beautiful, sweet, amazing, she wants to be my friend. I could barely breathe thinking of this.

"Ali" Emily smiled as she leaned closer to me. "I care about you, I don't like seeing you hurt like this. Promise me that you won't let Mona hurt you again?"

"I promise" I smiled

"Good" Emily whispered as her lips pressed against my now burning cheek. Her soft lips felt like heaven on my skin, until she pulled away and smiled up at me.


End file.
